


He's No You

by teruteru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteru/pseuds/teruteru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jealousy is an essential part in a relationship. But, when Aomine Daiki gets jealous, things can be... a little rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's No You

If someone ever ask you about how do you meet your lover, what will be your answer? As for me... it was in the Inter-High final match. They say it was a destined match between my team and his team. And... something happened that brought us together until now. What was that? It was a foul. Who did that? Me. What was the purpose? Simple. To save my stupid ace and my team. But, back then... I was never realize that I silently pay attention to the guy with number 5 on his jersey. I never realize that the word “you’ve really done it now, Senpai” was a word that become a bridge between us to be together.  
It was very depressing after the match. My team lose. I was really stressful and spill all my anger in the locker room. And, it was nice to know that my teammates didn’t find me crying like a baby. Instead, he was the one found me. The one who beat my team down. I tried to be strong, wiped all my tears and looked at him with my usual grumpy face. But, I never forget his words at that time.  
“I think you’re really a great player and captain. I never know how does it feel to be lose, but... I never underestimate you.”  
A really damn thing he is, right? Such words and I totally mesmerized by him. I know he’s such a bad, silly person, but his words and... well... his kind gesture to accompany me walking outside the stadium captured my heart. And, since that time... we try to be friends.  
We hang out together, of course without our teammates found out. We went to festivals, carnivals, sometimes just chill out at the park, and we even play video games at his house. But, there are times when we argue, mostly about our little one-on-one match, where I was always be the one who lose. The weird thing is that... when I punch or smack him, he never gets angry. Just staying there, with his damn attractive smirk, saying things embarass me more. Damn that guy!  
Several months later, we tried to bring this relationship to the next level. We became lovers. But, it was all the same, just like before. Ah, well... not really. The different thing was.... I love him and I know deep inside he felt the same way, though he never say anything.

***

3 Years Later

“Yo. May I know what are you doing with those photo albums?”  
Without looking I know whose voice it is. The sexy, husky voice that belongs to my only boyfriend. Aomine Daiki.  
“Huh? I was just looking at them. You know... it kinda feel nostalgic.”  
I can feel his chin in my shoulder, which means he sits down right behind me. I just smile and continue open the next page of the photo album. This is the fifth album I saw today. It is very nostalgic and fun, to look back and remember things happen in the past.  
“You know what? There’s one thing annoy me,” he said.  
“Oh, yeah? And what is that thing?” I said.  
“Whenever you open your Kaijou photo album, it annoys me that Kise always tries to hug you when you guys are taking pictures,” he said.  
My smile becomes wider because I can hear jealousy come out of his mouth. It’s always like this since the very beginning of our relationship. Kise was the first person to say “no” to our relationship. The reason?  
“But I don’t want Kasamatsu-senpai to be with Aominecchi. He’s such a pervert-ssu.”  
A pervert. That was his reason. And well, yeah... Aomine, in fact, is a pervert. A very closet pervert. We... uh... kinda do this and that alone. Of course I never tell anyone about that. Why should I? It’s a privacy. But, unfortunately, Kise doesn’t listen to me.  
“...Besides, why do we need his blessings? I want to be with you and I don’t need him to interrupt. That’s all.”  
I smile. Aomine is always like that, doesn’t listen to what people think or say about him. That’s one from things I love from him. Well, sometimes he can be so annoying, but other times he can be like this..... jealous.  
“Oh, come on. He never succeed in hugging me, just so you know. I kicked him, okay? So don’t be jealous.” I said.  
I can tell that he’s starig at me intensely now. I stare back at him, wanting him to know he doesn’t have to be jealous. After all, I choose him.  
“Fine. If you don’t believe me, come with me.” I said again.  
“Come with you? Where to?” he ask.  
“To our little reunion party and you’ll see why you don’t have to be jealous.”  
I stand up and walks into the bathroom. Before I lock the door, I stare at him with a grin on my face.  
“Wanna come or not?” I ask.  
I can see his smirk. That smirk. That attractive smirk directed only to me.  
“Hee~ Of course I want to come.” He said.

***

His little reunion party located at a cozy, big cafe. The regular team, such as Kise and the rest that I don’t know their names are all coming. I look at Kasamatsu. Deep inside, I know he’s so happy, but of course he doesn’t want to show it. He’s a tsundere, after all. A little, attractive tsundere.  
“Hello, guys. It’s been a long time, right?” I heard he greets his former teammates.  
Right before they want to speak, someone I know very well comes up and hugs him tightly.  
“Kasamatsu-senpai! I miss you! I miss you a lot!”  
TWITCH!  
This is why I don’t like Kise. He can be so annoying and too clingy. Seeing him cling to my boyfriend irritates me a lot. But, before I can do something to get him away from Kasamatsu, he already kicked the blonde.  
“Get away from me Kise, you punk! That’s was so annoying!” I heard he said that words.  
“B- but, Senpai! It’s been a long time and I really miss you. Are you still together with—“  
And our eyes met. As usual, his facial expression becomes really mad. He gets annoyed due to the fact that I’m still together with Kasamatsu. I just raise my brows and tightens my grip to Kasamatsu’s hand. I hope he can feel this.... I don’t know. Anger, I guess?  
“Ah, Aominecchi. It’s been a long time, right?” he said.  
“Yo. And I still don’t like your expression when we meet each other, Kise.” I said.  
“You know exactly why I do that. I still can’t accept the fact you’re going out with my precious senpai. You even started to live together. How can I not be jeal—“  
And one more kick lands on his butt. And also a smack on my back. Why did you do that to me, too, Yukio?   
“Don’t make this situation tense, you dumbass! Sit down and enjoy our reunion. And you, Aomine, don’t mind what this annoying blonde have said to you.” I heard him.  
But, how can I not mind it? Kise states his jealousy very clearly, yet I can’t do the same. I want to state my jealousy as well. I want to say, to claim in front of these people that you are mine. Kasamatsu Yukio is mine and belongs only to me.  
The rest of the night really annoys me. Kise, who is drinking too much sake, starts to try kissing Kasamatsu. Of course, Kasamatsu refuses and instead, he smacks Kise on the head several times, which entertains me. But, Kise’s words after trying to kiss Kasamastu really tickles me.  
“Senpai, why did you don’t want to kiss me? Is Aominecchi’s lips tasty? Tastier than mine? I best you’ll be mesmerized by my kissing skill. Try kissing me once, senpai.”  
That’s it! This little reunion party really is a pain in the ass. I better drag Kasamatsu home before Kise tries to kiss him again. Especially, Kasamatsu is really drunk right now.  
“Okay, that’s it! Yukio, go home with me, now! Guys, thank you so much for inviting us tonight. But, we really have to go home.”  
I take Kasamatsu’s hand. I can’t feel his weight due to him being drunk. There’s no other way. I piggyback him on our way to find a cab.  
“You’re drunk. You know that?” I said.  
“Mmm... Really? I’m not drunk, baka!”  
Well, if there’s something I like about him in this state is that, he can be so honest.   
“You’re drunk and almost being kissed by Kise. You didn’t do anything, though. Are you trying to make me jealous, Yukio?”  
“What if I am?”  
Tch! See? He can be this honest. He doesn’t even scare to tease me. He knows very well I can’t be teased or I’ll attack him.  
“So, you admit it. You try to make me jealous?”  
“Come on, Daiki! It’s been three years and you still getting annoyed by Kise?”  
“How can I not get annoyed by him? He was just trying to kiss my boyfriend and he even states his jealousy very well—“  
“I don’t care what he did. After all, I choose you, Daiki. He’s not you. You got something I need. I need you and.....”  
I can’t help myself but smile. I love his confession. I love listening to his words. I love him.   
“And... what? What is it, Yukio?”  
“.....And, I love you. I love you so much. I love you to the point I’m not scare to sacrifice myself for you.”  
My smile gets wider. Damn this guy!   
“Yukio. I love you, too. So much to the point I’m not scare to sacrifice myself for you, as well. Haa, damn you! The moment we reach home, I’ll make love to you roughly and intensely. Ready?”  
I can feel his smile as he places his chin on my shoulder. I know it. I know he will say...  
“Bring it on. Be rough to me tonight. Wreck me with all your strength.”  
Once again, I can’t help myself but smirking. Ah, I really love this guy and I don’t want to replace him with anyone. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is too late. But, late is better than never, right? And, Happy AoKasa Day. Let this cute ship sail!


End file.
